claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Helen
Helen is Claymore No. 22 of Clare's generation. Helen is often hot tempered and aggressive. She can appear to be a troublemaker, as Deneve notes. She seems to have a large appetite for a Claymore and can often be seen eating an apple. She is also the only Claymore seen eating and drinking for pleasure. Etymology "Helen" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Heren" (ヘレン, pronounced "he-ren"). "Helen" is of Greek origin, meaning "sun ray" or "shining one." Perhaps a reference to a personality that stands out from the crowd. Name of Helen of Troy. Appearance Helen has short hair, but unlike Clare's pageboy, Helen's is parted down the middle with one side tucked behind her ear. She wears black pieces of armor on her arms and legs to allow her to stretch her limbs. Helen is usually seen smiling. When Helen was in the Organization, Helen wore a regulation uniform, in addition to "extenders." These were highly durable, extremely flexible, portions of fabric that provided protection over her arms. These allowed her coverage while using her special attack. This is similar to the material of Alicia's black uniform. Deserting the Organization after the Northern Campaign, she wears a black jumper, light shoulder plates, and high collar top. She is the most conservatively dressed of the Seven Ghosts, (along with Yuma). Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in). File:Helen_NorthernBatlle.jpg|Helen At the northern battle File:Helen_Laugh.jpg|Helen smiles Helen.jpeg|Helen with her Symbol Personality Helen can be bold and overbearing. She is similar to Noel in these aspects. However, she is also one of the most optimistic and cheerful of the Claymores and tries to enjoy life as much as she possibly can, which explains her unusually large appetite. She makes many attempts to lighten up the "doom and gloom" attitude of her fellow warriors, despite the many grim situations they get themselves into, such as the Northern Campaign. She shows much more raw emotion than the typical claymore, who is normally cold and distant. Despite her tendency to pick on lower-ranked warriors, she is capable of showing great loyalty to her friends as well as those who have earned her respect and will defend them faithfully. Though she is headstrong and often acts before she thinks, she is also able to give good advice when she told Deneve that Claymores were "only human." Helen can also be somewhat of a bully who likes to poke fun at people's touchy sides. She is quick to judge, especially towards Claymores in terms of numerical rank; one has to work hard to change her first impression. As soon as she learned of Clare's low rank, Helen was disdainful at the prospect of working with someone she deemed as weak and did not hesitate to ridicule Clare at every chance she got. Once Clare proved herself in the fight against an Awakened Being, Helen changed her attitude and respected Clare a lot more, eventually becoming friends with her. Abilities Extendable Arms Helen's unique ability is gained after her half-awakening. She can stretch her arms to great lengths, helping her in reach targets normally out of reach for other Claymores. Yoki Suppression During her seven years hidden in the mountains of Alphonse, Helen has learned to suppress her yoki to remain hidden from the Organization. (Extendable) Drill Sword During her time in Alphonse, she learned to emulate Jean's special attack: "Drill Sword." Unlike Jean, who required time to coil her arm fully and was limited to close range, Helen, due to her extendable arms, can use the Drill Sword almost instantaneously and can also utilize the attack at any range. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 2. *Yoki: C+ *Agility: C *Muscular Strength: B *Spirit: C *Perception: C *Leadership: D Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known of Helen's past, except that she berates Deneve for her suicidal methods of fighting. She said that it was all right to be afraid to die as they belonged mostly in the human side. Helen admits that she nearly killed humans on occasion. Also, that she once awoke, but managed to come back, though different manga translations give different accounts on the circumstances on her awakening. She says it overwhelmed her, "like with the males." Hunting with Clare Helen is assigned to the Paburo Hunting Party. When Helen first meets Clare, Helen teases Clare about bringing Raki, calling him her "plaything." When she hears what Clare's number is, she bursts out laughing at the idea of the weakest being there. She taunts Clare all the way to the Paburo Mountains. When the Awakened Being attacks, Helen uses her stretching arms to dismember the Awakened Being but to little effect. She is soon wounded with a deep gash across her back. She goes down, her injuries stopping her from rejoining the fight. In the end, Clare and Miria win the battle. But in the end, Helen does bond with Clare, both joining the others in an sword oath to survive and hope to meet again. Northern Campaign Helen is one of the 24 Claymores chosen to fight in the Northern Campaign, along with Deneve. She greets Clare in her brash manner and is astonished to find her accompanied by Jean. She is put on Veronica's team. She played a vital part with her extendable arm ability during the first battle, severing the Awakened Being's blades. In the second battle and the fight with Rigardo, she defended Miria fiercely along with Deneve and Clare. She correctly guesses that Rigardo has poor regenerative powers and slashed his severed arm apart to aid in his battle with the half-Awakened Clare. Helen tries to help Clare by using her extending arms to strike, though she is unable to land a blow. When Rigardo is killed, the awakened Clare begs Helen to kill her. Helen is stopped by Jean, who pulls Clare back at the cost of her life. For the remainder of the campaign, Helen fights hard against Isley's army. But the Claymores finally are defeated. After Seven Year Time-Skip Along with Miria, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare, Helen perfects her fighting skills. She and the others also control their Yoki aura, allowing them to stay hidden. Helen masters Jean's Drill Sword. After a meeting, in which Clare asks permission to search for Raki, Miria decides to take the group south, to the central region of Toulouse. Toulouse On reaching the Holy City of Rabona, the Seven Ghosts find an Awakened Being, Agatha, invading the town. Helen uses her Drill Sword to drive out Agatha's true form, allowing Clare to kill Agatha. When the town treats their rescuers at a local tavern, Helen makes herself very drunk and raucous. The next day, at a meeting, when Clare decides to go west to find Raki, Helen decides to go south to the region of Mucha and visit her hometown. Mucha Helen and Deneve stop to watch a hunting party losing to an Awakened Being. Only the party leader, Dietrich, is left standing. Helen disobeys Miria's orders and helps the party. Deneve joins her. During the fight, Helen and Deneve try to conceal their identify by knocking out Dietrich, but Dietrich dodges. Dietrich introduces herself as No. 8. Helen claims she and Deneve are black-ops operatives for the Organization. But Dietrich guesses they are survivors of the Northern Campaign. Helen, Deneve and Dietrich then pull the three unconscious Claymores to safety, then fight the Awakened Being. Helen uses her Drill Sword technique on the creature after Deneve blinds it. Dietrich finally cuts the Being in two. Helen and Deneve continue south, but Dietrich follows. They let Dietrich accompany them since she knows the area. Dietrich warns of "Demons" and advises them to leave the area. But Helen detects massive Yoki from a nearby town. Helen realizes Isley's presence. Helen and Deneve visit the town, wanting to catch a glimpse of Isley for a thrill, thinking Isley is Dietrich's "Demon." But Isley realizes they are Claymores and attacks Deneve. Helen tries to fight back, but Isley keeps regenerating. Deneve saves Helen from Isley's counter-attack. Trying to gain more energy, Helen releases her Yoki for the first time in seven years. During the battle, the real "Demons," 11 Abyss Feeders, come to the town. Helen tries to attack one, but loses her right arm and left eye. Deneve pulls Helen from the fight. Dietrich reaches them. She tells the pair to keep motionless, or the Feeders will attack. As the Feeders finish off Isley, the three flee the scene. Lautrec Helen agrees to Deneve's plan to meet up with Clare's group so that Cynthia can heal Helen's eye. She sends Dietrich to convey a message to Miria in Rabona. In the western region of Lautrec, Helen and Deneve find Cynthia and Yuma. Cynthia helps regenerate Helen's damaged eye. Helen and Deneve then search for Clare. Helen and Deneve find Clare with the awakened Luciela-Rafaela—The Destroyer. The Destroyer begin firing "Parasitic Rods." The rods morph into Yoma-like creatures, resembling the awakened Luciela. Clare advises Helen and Deneve to chop them up. During the second rod barrage, Priscilla shows up. Clare tries to attack, but a "wedge" in her mind prevents Clare from awakening. With no Yoki, Clare's attacks are easily beaten back by Priscilla. Helen pleads with Clare to stop, reminding her of Raki. But Clare admits her only reason to live is to kill Priscilla. Another rod barrage distracts Priscilla—Helen and Deneve snatch Clare, making a run for it. They head for the Destroyer. Dauf briefly delay's Priscilla's pursuit, but she reaches the Destroyer. The Destroyer begins a barrage—Priscilla attacks. But she only destroys the facade—its true form is a black, twisted mass of yoki. During the barrage, Clare's body falls aparts under Helen's arm—the lower torso is destroyed, the upper torso falling to the ground. The Destroyer picks up Clare. Then Helen and Deneve fight Priscilla. While no one is looking, the Destroyer "swallows" Clare. Apparently, Clare takes control of the Destroyer and grabs Priscilla, letting Helen and Deneve escape. Then the Destroyer swallows the surrounding forest, taking Priscilla with it. Back to Rabona Helen, Deneve, Yuma, Dietrich and Cynthia head back home to Rabona. But they discover the Holy City under siege. An army of Awakened Beings and Yoma are attacking. Helen rescues a mother and child as Tabitha tries blocking an Awakened Being. After the battle, the Ghosts regroup near the town center. Deneve notices Miria's absence. She asks Tabitha, startling Helen. Galatea reveals Miria's plan to attack the Organization—by herself—and that the invasion of Rabona could be the Organization's response. Galatea suspects Miria "is probably dead." Then Galatea notices someone else is missing. Tabitha reacts by suspecting Clare's death, but Helen says "Clare isn't dead yet." Later, Helen leads Galatea to the wooded outskirts of town. There she shows Galatea the black yoki cocoon, which the Ghosts salvaged from Lautrec. Galatea senses Clare's presence, together with Priscilla's. She warns Helen that releasing Clare would likely release Priscilla as wellClaymore manga chapter 109. Relationships Deneve Deneve is Helen's best friend and could be called Helen's foil, since their personalities are so opposite. When Helen first met Deneve, she was exasperated at her suicidal fighting technique. She chastised her accordingly and explained to her the importance of living and their continued humanity despite their transformation into Claymores. They became seemingly inseparable after that, their opposing traits complimenting each other. Deneve has to often rein in her reckless actions and Helen lets her see the brighter side of things. Clare Helen scorns Clare at first for her low number and apparent low amount of skill. However, after their first awakened being hunt led by Miria, she becomes friends with her. Miria Helen shows respect for Miria, calling her "Miria-neesan" in one translation. Helen follows her orders, though she treats her like an equal. Dietrich Helen is often exasperated by Dietrich's serious attitude, calling her "no fun." She does follow her advice sometimes. Behind the Scenes * Helen's voice actor is Miki Nagasawa and her English voice actor is Jamie Marchi. * She has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD sung by her voice actress, called Full Lyrics for Doukoku, meaning "wailing." * In the anime, during the final episodes, she attempted to aid Clare by fighting Priscilla but was struck down in the process. She recovered completely and is last seen deserting the Organization with Deneve. * During a DVD commentary during the Awakened Being Hunt (her first appearance), Helen's English voice actor calls her "The Claymore that went to the mall," referring to Helen's attitude and wide emotional range. * In the anime, Helen was eating an apple as she watches the friendly fight between Clare and Miria while in the manga, she was feasting on meat. * In the Manga, Cynthia is seen attacking Rigardo in rage after Veronica is killed, In the Anime, Helen is seen attacking Rigardo after the death of Veronica with her Extendable Arms. References Category:Claymore Category:Half -Awakened Being Category:Seven Ghosts Category:Characters